Say Goodbye to My Heart Tonight
by TheRainGirl
Summary: She's here. The girl of my dreams, my nightly fantasy, is here. She's sitting at the bar ten feet away. AxB femmeslash o/s for Fandom for Preemies. Collab w/ Skeezon.


**A/N- I had this idea for a femmeslash a while back but was too afraid to attempt it on my own. My girl AydenM asked if I'd write something for Fandom for Preemies and I decided to ask my PLP Skeezon to see if she'd help me. She was beyond excited thankfully and between our dirty minds, we took my little seed and made it into one hot little shot. I hope you all enjoy this little tidbit. Thank you so much to all of you who helped us raise money for premature infant research and care. It means the world to me as a preemie myself.  
**

**To my dear Mistress Skeez, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas. I love you PLP!**

**To my other betas and bunnies- Happy Holidays and all my love.**

**

* * *

**

Fandom for Preemies

Title: Say Good-bye to My Heart Tonight

www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=qY-Yu4kzz0

Authors: TheRainGirl and Skeezon

Characters: Bella and Alice

Rating: NC-17 for a very good reason. You've been warned.

* * *

_She's here._

_The girl of my dreams, my nightly fantasy, is here._

She's sitting at the bar ten feet away.

Her hazelnut hair drips into her face as she sets her nearly empty drink down. I came downstairs because I couldn't sleep and figured a shot of tequila would fix that for me. Now my heart is ramming itself into my throat and my brain is short circuiting.

I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on her. I was a senior in college and I'd gone to a movie with some girlfriends in a pity party, just-got-dumped kind of night. I thought she was talented and she was cute. I started looking into more of her work and loved a lot of what she was in, but I also found myself dreaming about her. I found myself not only wanting to be _like_ her but to be _with_ her. Something that, at the time, I'd never experienced before.

I glance back over to her as she orders another drink. She brushes the hair from her face to have a look around. As her eyes scan past mine, I drop my gaze and try very hard not to burst into flames.

I slam back my shot of tequila and lean back against the bar. I take in the scene around me. It looks like there was a party of some kind here earlier, must've been while I was at the conference. I've been a corporate speaker for a while now and I was asked to speak about customer service strategies at a banking conference. Thrilling, I know, but it pays the bills and now, it has brought me to _her_.

It smells a bit like booze and sweat in the bar, all the remnants of a decent party. I look around to check out the other patrons, but there aren't many people around.

There's a man with two younger women in a far corner laughing and giggling to each other, but they are completely wrapped up in each other. I see a server cleaning tables in her own little world, rushing to get home I'm guessing. There is only the one bartender and he is pacing behind the bar like a cat. And then there's her and I, we sit a few feet away from each other, perched on our barstools. As I'm taking in her beautiful form, I realize she sees me gawking, so I look away.

She has on jeans that are skin tight and a small t-shirt that looks like she stole it from a nine year old boy. It says, "Fuckit" in bold lettering. Her hair is a mess, but it doesn't look ratty, it looks freshly fucked. This thought makes a familiar burning feeling pool in my gut and I look back up. Thankfully, she's talking to the bartender.

I consider going over to her. Could I talk to her without sounding like a moron? I look a mess I'm sure. After the conference this morning I went walking around town for lunch rather than coming back to the hotel. I did some shopping then came back for the last few hours of networking and meetings. I thought I'd be tired from all the hiking around in my heels, but alas, my mind is still awake and it's almost 2 a.m., which is closing time.

I turn around, order another shot and take a chance. I ask the barkeep to send her whatever she's drinking. I make sure I'm turned away from her when he brings her the drink. I think I heard him say it was a Jameson. Nice.

I avert my eyes and casually listen in on their conversation.

"I didn't order another," she insists.

"It's from the young lady at the end of the bar," the bartender answers. I don't look over though.

The inside of my chest is a drum set and I can't quite contain my breathing. My stomach is tight. I tilt my head back and slam the next shot of tequila and pop a lime wedge in my mouth. I relish in the burn then the tartness running down my throat. It clears my inner panic and brings me back to center. I take a deep breath and turn to talk to her. Only she's right there. She's standing right next to me, drink in hand, leaning on the bar facing me.

"Thanks for the drink."

"Oh, sure. You looked like you could use another."

"Hmm, that bad, huh?"

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant!"

She laughs at me and I am internally impressed with how I managed to not stutter. She's less than a foot from me and for the first time in ages I want claim a woman in public. She smells a bit like smoke but I can also smell the sweetness of the whiskey on her breath. I try to remain calm and look into her eyes. It feels like the world falls away as my tired blue eyes lock on her deep brown ones. I notice she has specks of green and gold mixed in her irises and they are hypnotic. I knew she was beautiful, even when my friends would say she looked like a huge bitch. To me, she was incredible.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Alice."

"Hi Alice, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you."

"My pleasure," I manage to answer.

Neither of us looks away. I feel like I need to be closer to her even though she's inches away. I could reach out and touch her if I wanted to. I really don't want to freak her out. I know she has boundary issues; she's talked about it in interviews. She hates when people just assume she wants fans to jump all over her. So, I continue to hold her gaze with my own, hoping to convey how intensely I want her.

After what feels like hours, she asks, "Do you want another shot, Alice?"

She cocks her head to the side and I see a smirk play at her mouth. Her eyes dart down and I can't help but think she's looking down my shirt. I smile.

"Yes. Please."

She turns and asks for another shot for me and another Jameson.

"So were you at the release party, Alice?" she asks while still leaning over the bar, one foot on my barstool. I sit down on the stool and lean my back against the bar.

"No, I'm here speaking at a conference. There was a release party here?"

"Yeah, the studio released a film I was in today. This was the executive play time for all of them. I was just here to sit and look pretty." She kind of huffs at the end. Her hand goes into her hair in a nervous gesture and I feel like this is my chance.

"I'm sure you did."

"Did what?" she looks at me with a confused look. I swivel toward her fully, my knees brushing against her thighs.

"Looked pretty." It takes everything in my power not to blush or look away. I fail on the blushing. I know because my neck is hot and my cheeks burn. _God, I'm an idiot._

"Oh. that's cute," she smiles at me earnestly. "Fucking adorable."

"What?" I smile at her smile, feeling giddy at her words.

"That look. Fuck, that's cute."

She brushes my bangs out of my eyes but her hand doesn't return to her side, instead in drifts down the side of my face, her fingertips gently tracing a line from my eyebrow down my cheek to my jaw. She rounds to my chin then down my neck. My pulse is racing and I'm sure she can see and feel it. She stops, her eyes leave mine and they rest on my chest. I swallow hard.

"That's a beautiful necklace, Alice. It's a swan, right?" My hand reaches up to it and brush against her fingers lying on my pendant. I completely forgot I was wearing it. A gift from my roommate, Rose, after she found out about my crush, a small, white gold outline of a swan. I'm embarrassed and secretly curse as I imagine her connecting the dots and sensing my fangirl craziness.

"You have got to stop blushing like that." She says as she pushes my chin up to her face while I try to look down. I'm so overwhelmed by her touch and her presence. "You're too pretty to look at the floor, Alice."

God when she says my name I just want to lick her.

I don't._ But I want to._

"Thank you."

I bring my eyes to hers and she licks her lips. I feel my body getting hotter, a bit of sweat forming at my hairline. The bartender puts our drinks next to us and announces last call. I slam my shot quickly and grab the lime wedge as she orders one more round and throws a hundred dollar bill on the deep oak bar.

"You don't have to pay. It's okay." I grab a few twenties out of my pocket and put them on the bar. She picks them back up and puts them in between her fingers, bending them long-ways in half.

"I insist," she breathes, leaning in towards me.

"Nope. I insist." I grin back at her and lick the lime taste off of my lips.

"You, Alice, are trouble. I can tell."

"Do you want trouble, Bella?" Hormones and tequila prove to be a great combo for me.

"I can do fine on my own. But I would like to see what kind of trouble we can get in to together."

She pulls one twenty from the ones she picked up, flicks it then tucks it into my cleavage. My body reacts immediately and it's time for me to go change my panties. _Fuck._

"A toast." She raises her last drink. I grab my shot but she grabs the lime before I can. We raise our glasses toward each other.

"What should we toast to?" I ask in a breathy voice.

"Trouble."

"To Trouble." And we both slam our shots. When I hold my hand out for the lime, she puts it in her mouth and raises an eyebrow at me.

"I see the trouble has already begun." And I lean in to take it from her mouth.

Her lips are soft. I try to take the lime but she pulls it back in her mouth, I then push my tongue out instinctively to find it. I find it, but I also find her warm, sweet tongue. I suck the lime out of her mouth and groan as my lips leave hers. I pull the lime out of my mouth and as I put it on the bar, her hands find my face and she pulls me back into her. A throat clears across the bar and she stops before her lips touch mine again.

My eyes are open and so are hers. I see her beautiful eyes lidded with lust and her beautiful skin so close to me. My hands wrap around her shoulders to balance myself and I feel her shift so she's standing between my knees. Her hands slowly trace down from my face to my arms then down to my hips. One hand stays on my hip and the other slowly makes its way down to my thigh. She pushes my skirt up with her hand and I realize I'm mentally willing her hand to go higher. I pull her closer and put one hand behind her neck, my heart still beating at a thundering pace. I take a deep breath and smell the sweetness and smoke. I desperately want to taste her again, but she keeps me firmly in place. She's not as dominating as I always dreamt of, but she is in charge.

_I love it._

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asks, regretfully pulling away from me, her eyes darting from my lips back to my eyes..

"Yes." Wow, I didn't even think about it. "Where?"

"I have a suite. Room 1501, on the top floor. Meet me there?" she asks with a hint of nervousness.

"Ok." I whisper as she leans forward and lays her lips beneath my ear. My body tenses with just the pressure of her lips against my skin.

"I'm gonna go first, the photographers will get lost once I go upstairs. Meet me in 10 minutes? I'll order room service."

I nod and she's gone. I hear her name being yelled and see the lights flash in the lobby. All of a sudden my body relaxes and a sag against the bar and take a deep, deep breath. My heart is still hammering against my ribs.

_She's here._

_The girl of my dreams, my nightly fantasy, is here._

_God, how I want her._

_She wants me._

_Holy shit._

_*ding*_

The door slides open on the 15th floor. I glance at myself in the reflective walls of the elevator. I take in my appearance; my tailored black suit jacket sits at my hips, the matching skirt mid thigh, tall heels to give me the illusion of height. My hair is still curled slightly around my ears but I definitely look like I'm at the end of my day, not how I wanted to look when I met her. I pull my lip gloss from my purse and apply it lightly and then step off the lift.

With a deep breath I resolve to enjoy myself. I'm going to enjoy this night. I knock quietly on the door and I hear her moving around. The door opens, it's not her.

"Umm, I'm sorry. I was looking for someone. I must've gotten the wrong room." He smiles broadly and then I recognize him. God, damn.. US Weekly must've had it right. Bella _is _dating her costar Edward Cullen. They're staying together here. For a moment, I feel like a fool to think we were on the same page.

"No worries, love, you're in the right place. I'm just stepping out. I'm Edward, nice to meet you." He extends his hand for me to shake. I do so with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Edward, I'm Alice."

"Bella is in the living room." He points behind him as a very large, very tan, brown-haired man puts his arms around his waist.

"You ready, baby?"

"Yep, let's go," he answers the man before addressing me again. "Have a good night."

I step to the side with my mouth hanging open as they step out of the room. I stand at the door as the larger man glances up and down the hall before he leans down and kisses Edward, then they link hands and walk to the elevators. _Huh, I didn't know he played for my team._

"Alice?" I hear from inside. I walk in and I'm blown away with the expansive suite. There on the couch sits the woman of my dreams and she has tequila.

She raises the bottle and asks, "Would you like a drink?"

The two shots of tequila feel like they're burning me from the inside out, yet they have nothing to do with the pulsing want in my blood. The girl of my dreams sits across from me, one eyebrow raised, appraising my nervousness. She sits lazily in the chair, silently sipping on her bottled beer.

The quiet only magnifies my anxiety and I find my hands unbuttoning my jacket to remove it. I fumble with the button and slide the smothering fabric from my shoulders. It doesn't go unnoticed that Bella's eyes are fixed on my cleavage and I find myself dragging my fingers over my pendant to keep them there.

"Are you hot, Alice?" she asks, wrapping her lips around the bottle and pulling another swig.

I scoot forward to the edge of my chair and pull a cube of ice from my abandoned drink. I slide the ice across my lips before letting my tongue press against it. Bella's hand freezes in midair as she watches my unpracticed act of seduction. My lips wrap around the ice and suck it into my mouth finally freeing Bella from her hypnotic trance.

She shakes her head and grins at me, emptying her beer before placing on the table beside her.

"Is that a tattoo?" she asks as her eyes rake up my thigh to the hem of my hiked up skirt.

I nod, uncrossing my legs and re-crossing them on the opposite side so that she can see more of my thigh. My fingers dance over the pattern, mindlessly tracing it as she watches.

"How far up does it go?" she asks breathlessly.

I stand and take a step forward, planting myself right between her knees. Turning sideways, I pull up my top, revealing the design, splayed across my ribs.

"Fuck, that's hot," Bella whispers and I'm not sure if she meant to say it out loud or not.

Her eyes unapologetically study my skin and ink as her fingers ghost over the art. She glances up and meets my eyes, silently asking permission to touch. I grant it to her with nothing more than a nod of my head.

Bella's warm fingers trace the colors, her touch forces me to close my eyes and only focus on that.

"I always wanted a tattoo, but my agent says it will limit my career," she says as her fingers trace below my breast. "It's beautiful," she whispers before leaning forward and placing her lips against my side. Her tongue snakes out against my ribs and I bite my lip to keep from moaning. "Hmm, it feels the same as the rest of your skin."

"You want to see the rest of it?" I ask, trying to reign in my panting breaths and racing pulse.

She places more kisses against me and nods her head excitedly.

"Please, Alice."

_Ugh_. My name spoken from her desperate lips unravel my last bit of calm and I weave my fingers into her messy hair. Bella's hands grasp my waist firmly now and she pulls me harder against her roaming lips and tongue. She pushes the hem of my shirt up, urging me to remove it and I comply immediately.

I twist in her grasp and face her now, her lips never leaving my skin. I stand before her in my black lace bra and skirt, my Jimmy Choos parked between her Chucks. I let out a stuttered breath when her fingers find the zipper to my skirt. She drags it down slowly and pushes on the material until it is in a pool around my feet.

Bella leans back, taking in the rest of my ink, her fingers traveling down my side, over my hip and thigh. I can't help the whimper that escapes my lips as she presses her lips to the top edge of my silk and lace panties. Her tongue dips below the edge and traces across my stomach to my other hip.

I squeeze my eyes closed, my hands flying into her hair again, and wonder if I need to pinch myself. This can't be real; I must be dreaming. A bit of panic surges through my body and I feel like I might pass out. _Fuck, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up._

"Bella," I whisper into the quiet room. She doesn't respond, her mouth continues to cover every inch of my body.

"Bella," I try again, pulling on her hair to get her attention. She finally looks up at me and I want to live in the depths of her brown eyes. She is grinning at me and I suddenly remember why I stopped her.

"Where's your bedroom?"

Her grin widens and she practically growls as she stands before me. She takes my hand and pulls me down the dark hall, into a room and slams the door behind us. She roughly pushes me against the door and attacks my lips. While her demeanor is aggressive, her lips are soft and they remind me why I love women. Her tongue dominates my mouth as her body presses harder into mine.

She frees my lips, dragging her mouth down my neck where she gently bites and sucks on my delicate skin. As I turn my head to give her better access, my eyes land on the full length mirror across from us. I stand, in my black lace bra and panties and four inch heels with Bella, fully clothed, melting into me. Its one of the hottest things I've ever seen and I know she needs to see this.

My hands fist into her hair as her lips find mine again, but I force her to turn and look at us in the mirror. Her eyes meet mine in the reflection and then travel down our frames and back up.

"Fuck," she whispers, rolling her hips into mine.

Her eyes are dark with lust and I try to memorize the sight of us like this. Bella shoves her hand in her front pocket, pulls out her phone and points it at the mirror before taking a picture. She smiles and slides the phone back into her jeans as turns back to me and kisses my swollen lips once again. Her teeth seize by bottom lip and she pulls back letting it slip through her bite.

"I can't wait to taste you, Alice."

I moan at her teasing words and slip my arms around her neck. Bella's hands slide between my body and the door, where she grips my ass and pulls hard, lifting me up. My legs wrap around her hips as my heels fall to the floor. She walks us to the bed, where she falls back, allowing me to straddle her body.

The bottom of her shirt rides up and for the first time, I slide my hands against her body. Her skin is soft, her muscles tight in anticipation. I hear her kick off her shoes as I eagerly push the shirt up over her head, where she finishes taking it off. Her creamy white skin is flawless and her tits are covered by a dark blue bra. Sure, I'd seen this much on the silver screen, every fan had. But, seeing it in person, having her moaning and panting beneath me, was nothing short of extraordinary.

While I am distracted, she flips us over so that I am pinned beneath her now. My hands run down her back, fumbling with her bra clasp, until it finally opens up. She shrugs the garment from her shoulders and throws it across the room. My tongue dances across my bottom lip as I take in the rosy color of her hardened nipples. I want them so badly; my fingers seek them out and pinch hard before tugging playfully.

Bella's moan echoes through the room and she shifts her hips against mine. She places both of my wrists in one of her hands and stretches my arms over my head. Her weight holds down my hands while her other hand leaves a fiery trail between my breasts. Her nimble fingers easily pop open the front clasp of my bra and I briefly wonder how many times she's done this. Her nose skims over my skin, pushing my bra away and I forget every thought in my head as her lips close around my nipple.

I throw my head back as she bites down, trapping the hard bud between her teeth, before flicking her tongue over it a few times.

"Fuck," I breathe out, unable to control my voice.

Bella licks and kisses a path to my other breast, while increasing the force against my struggling hands. I want to touch her so bad, it hurts. I want to feel her skin and hold her body, but for now she controls me. As the sucking sounds fill the room and the pleasing sensations rock through my body, I am more than willing to let her rule me.

I roll my hips against hers and she moans against my breast.

"Bella, please," I beg.

"Please what, Alice?" she answers, smirking smugly from between my tits.

"I need to... Please let me touch you."

She reluctantly releases her hold on my wrists before returning her lips to my skin. I put my hands on her back just as she slides further down my body, kissing and licking my stomach. My nails drag against her perfect skin, up to her shoulders, just as she reaches my panties.

I growl in frustration, because now she is out of my reach. But I am quickly distracted as her fingers wrap around the silk and she slides them down and off my legs. She places a soft kiss on each of my knees before pushing them apart and sliding between them. I cry out in ecstasy as Bella places a sucking kiss on my clit. She groans as my hips buck against her mouth and the vibration shoots through to my core.

Bella places a few teasing licks up my slit before crawling back up my body and lying on top of me. Her weight on me is amazing as the rough denim of her jeans scratches against my center. I lean up to kiss her, sucking my taste off of her lips and tongue, loving the combination of us together.

We continue to ravage each other as I slide my hand between our bodies, popping open her button fly with little effort. I gasp against her lips when I find that she's not wearing anything beneath those jeans. My hand cups her pussy as I glide two fingers between her wet folds and enter her.

Bella closes her eyes and tenses against me as I enter her body in a steady rhythm. Her hips begin to rock against my hand as her breaths turn into needy whimpers. I quicken the pace as she rides my fingers harder. When my thumb finds her clit, she screams out my name and buries her face in the crook of my neck. I circle her bundle a few times while continuing to pump into her and she falls apart on top of me.

"Yes. Yes. Fuck, Alice!"

I feel her entire body go rigid and her teeth clamp down on my shoulder as her orgasm rips through her. She's holding her breath and I have to whisper her name to remind her to breathe again.

Bella rolls off of me, her jeans unbuttoned and hanging low on her hips. Her chest rapidly rises and falls, making her perfect tits dance for me. Her chestnut hair is fanned out around her head and I smile as I commit to memory the blessed-out look on her face. Her eyes are closed and her lips are turned up in a smile of satisfaction. Exactly the way I'd always dreamed of.

I roll onto my side, pressing against her body, and run my fingers through her hair.

"You are so fucking sexy," I tell her. She shakes her head and blushes.

"You make me feel sexy, Alice. Fuck, I feel so alive."

Suddenly, she sits up and pounces on top of me. My legs spread to accommodate her as she grins wickedly at me. Bella pushes on my knees, spreading my body out for her and I would never deny her. She drags her lips up my inner thigh, her hot breath fanning out over my sensitive skin. Just before she reaches my pussy, she bites down, sucking hard on the skin and I know she's leaving her mark.

A slow smile etches onto my lips knowing that Isabella Swan has marked me and even if it's just for tonight, I belong to _her_. I shift my hips as her tongue drags up my slit, sucking my clit between her lips when she reaches it.

"Oh god. Yes!"

"Fuck, Alice, you taste like heaven," she mumbles against my core.

Bella pushes into me harder, sucking and flicking my clit with her tongue as I rock against her face. I feel the tingling sensation growing; it shoots from my fingers and toes, swirling in my center. She has me perched on the edge, expertly keeping me on the brink of pure bliss.

"Bella! Please, Bella!" I beg, needing my release.

Her tongue speeds up its tempo against my bundle of nerves as she slips two fingers inside of me, pumping furiously. She only enters me twice before I fall apart, screaming her name and trembling violently.

Bella continues to pound into me as I ride out my orgasm, her fingers curling inside of me with each thrust. Before I know it, the tingling is taking over again and I'm in disbelief that she has this power over my body.

"I'm going to cum again," I whisper, finding her devious eyes staring up at me.

This time, my orgasm rips through me, leaving me breathless and lightheaded in its wake. Bella kisses her way up my body; each touch of her lips sends a jolt to my core. When she reaches my lips, our kisses are slow and sensual. Gone, is the flaming passion and hurried desperateness.

She takes her time kissing me as I run my hands down her shoulders, into the back of her jeans, resting them on her fantastic ass. Bella smiles against my lips before rolling off of me and settling into my side.

"Beautiful Alice, I will never forget the look on your face as you cum. Its, by far, the hottest thing I've ever seen."

I giggle and feel my skin heat at her compliment.

"And you, Isabella Swan, are a fantasy come true."

She remains quiet as she stares at the ceiling. I'm not sure if I should feel awkward or safe here. My mind races with questions of whether she wants me to stay or go. Feeling as if her silence speaks volumes, I decide I've probably overstayed my welcome.

I sit up and glance around the room, trying to find my clothes. Bella sits up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me against her bare chest.

"Hey," she whispers. "What are you doing?"

"I...I...Don't you want me to go now?"

"Fuck no, beautiful Alice. Stay," she demands, her breath warm against my neck. I silently debate what to do before she breaks my resolve. "Please stay."

I grin stupidly as she squeezes me tighter, knowing she's won this battle.

Bella pulls off her jeans and we slide between the expensive sheets of her hotel bed. We are soft skin and roaming hands, pulling and teasing each other. We are passionate kisses and worshipping lips as we go for round two, three and four.

I've never felt so utterly satisfied and when I finally come down from hours of play and pleasure, I fall into the deepest sleep imaginable.

The sunlight pours in through the curtains that we forgot to close last night. The city below is bustling and the light nudges us awake. I stretch my arms over my head, loving the delightful pull and soreness in my muscles. I turn to face Bella, so that I can memorize her face as she sleeps, only I find her eyes are open and already appraising me. She smiles and I return the grin, feeling my heart flutter at the vision.

And though my mind races with visions of last night, my thoughts are simple.

_She's here._

_The girl of my dreams, my nightly fantasy, is here._

_God, how I want her._

_She wants me._

_Holy shit._

_

* * *

_

**E/N- Thank you for all your support friends. Enjoy your holidays and time off and I will post a new Peeper chapter next weekend. **

**If you are looking for a new story that will make you laugh and distract you thoroughly, might I suggest QuantumFizzx's story "The Plan" You won't regret it! Tell her I sent you.  
**

**PS- I had someone ask about translating my stories. I absolutely would love that if you'd like to, just let me know so I can link you! I would feel honoured if someone wanted to translate any of my stories or shots. Thank you for asking! **

**Happy Holidays and see you all soon!**


End file.
